WHITE NIGHT
by AriaMadigan
Summary: What would happen if the noble shinigami is forced to cast down his pride yet again? Not for his sister this time but for destiny... Lies, Lust and obsession, two souls tied with one golden chord as fate unites what was once separated. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Don't Just view it but give it a good read. I do not own bleach,Tite Kubo does and so on...
1. Chapter 1

He stood there in perfect silence, motionless except for the rising and the falling of his chest.

Inhale...exhale...there was nothing more he could do except wait.

Wait.

He had perfected the grace in patience, holding his muscles back, not even flinching, defying normal _human_ reflexes.

Human? He wasn't human, never born to be one, he transcended the being.

Yes, he resembled them and he had sworn to protect them but he was spiritual, ordained to protect life and maintain the balance between his world and theirs.

And there he stood doing his duty, his arms on his side, watching, waiting for a sign...a simple tell to show him where the enemy had attacked.

The enemy had grown a little bit more sophisticated than mindless soul eating demons since the_ traitor_. They appeared somewhat human except for the holes on different parts of their bodies which could be easily masked and now they could hide their presence too by masking their reiatsu.

Just like he had.

There was no moon out, so he was barely visible and neither was the enemy.

A slight breeze blew the tips of his hair from his face, and with it came a stench...a faint foul stench of the predator but enough to give him a location.

Like a flash of lightning he was gone, speeding, heading towards the direction from which it came. His katana not yet drawn, he was indeed a patient man and he knew it was best to strike when you were certain nothing would go against you. Simple calculations and holding your temperament back, his grandfather had taught him. A valuable lesson it was.

From far he could see her.

Her long, silky, dark mane wafting in the wind after her, she fell like a snow crystal from the sky as she groped in the air for anything she could hold on to.

Desperately clutching for the clouds that seemed out of reach, her screams piercing the night sky as she cried for help. For anyone who could hear her plea to catch her but the people beneath seemed deaf.

It was bizarre to him, humans were curious in nature and they definitely would have gathered by now to watch the spectacle, not caring for their own lives, they would have given anything to satisfy their curiosity. He felt pitiful for them but was glad that no one else would be dragged in to danger, they seemed to be in another dimension. Though he could see everyone else, they were invisible and more so the attacker himself was nowhere in sight.

He rushed beneath her and grabbed her by her waist just as she was about to hit the roof of a tall building and he set her down; glad he was there on time. The smell that had led him to the place had grown stronger; it reeked of death and destruction. He looked around searching for the attacker but nothing, he seemed to have fled or worse yet he was hiding somewhere. His stench still lingering in the air, he was somewhere close by he noted.

He placed his hand over the purple hilt of his sword, frustrated that a shinigami of captain rank couldn't locate a mere hollow. He was tempted to go around calling him out but someone of his status was always to portray grace in his actions, you never know who might be watching besides that was something only an idiot like Kurosaki would do.

Then he heard it, he had almost missed it while lost in his own thoughts but it was something he couldn't ignore the sound of a katana unsheathed. He moved fast out of its way before the sharp blade could reach his haori.

There it was, standing right behind him...grinning, thinking it had the upper hand. How cocky, like he would fall for such stupidity.

"You move first shinigami..." the hollow took a step towards him, he didn't flinch...again patience.

"To think I had to throw her down from a great height to get your attention...hahahaha...pathetic, is speed all you have?"

Pitiful, Byakuya thought. His grey eyes showing no remorse, one swift step was all it took. The hollow hadn't seen him coming, arrancar or not his arm went flying in the air with blood drops accompanying it. He screamed rushing towards the girl who was now unconscious right where Byakuya left her.

The hollow kicked her awake, "damn you shinigami! Now you will have to hear her scream as I cut open her throat!" he hissed blood still oozing from his open wound, right next to where his hole was.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he searched for an opening to give another blow,

"I am not afraid..." a small voice whispered in to the night, making both shinigami and hollow stare at the girl.

"You may cut me, kill me or even eat my body and soul but I will not give you the satisfaction of being afraid."

Byakuya stared at the girl, she was in the jaws of death about to have her life taken but she was bold and determined to die with pride. How admirable...but he had sworn an oath to protect and he would be damned if she died as he watched. He moved, this time faster than lightning he was sure, for when lightning strikes you are able to see the blinding light. No one had seen the motion not even his opponent and if he had been on the sideline watching someone else, he was sure he wouldn't be able to see it himself.

The arrancar's head rolled in mid air at the same time he was sheathing his katana on his side.

"It is over..." he spoke, his back was turned to her, the elegant tassels on his new haori dancing in the wind. He no longer had to wear the scarf, he was glad he could feel nature licking his throat. "...go home now."

He could sense she was trembling but he couldn't linger to comfort her. One would mistake him for being affectionate and it would taint his image.

"Thank you." she whispered,

"you made my night bright...like...like those arctic nights that never go dark" she lifted her head to catch his face, perhaps ask his name but he was gone.

"Thank you." She whispered and the words would fall on his ears wherever he was.

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS, WHEN A FALLING STAR CLASHES WITH LIGHTNING. WILL THE EFFECT BE THUNDER OR THEIR MINGLING PASS OVERLOOKED BY FATE?**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED.**

**LOVE MADIGAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dahlia what is this?" The old woman bent down to pick a piece of paper on her granddaughter's desk, she was done with her studying and it was time for dinner. She knew Dahlia had the tendency to skip meals while she worked on her drawings or painting assignments.

The girl was talented in her artwork and had filled many sketch pads given to her as gifts by friends and family. Dahlia had never been open about her feelings, never been one to show her emotions to just anyone, but to know what she thought or felt, one just had to look at her elaborate sketches and paintings.

Unfortunately since the death of her parents as an elementary kid, no one had understood her at all, except of course for her grandmother who took time to learn how to love and nurture a child.

She was eighteen now, a beautiful young lady, expressive in her own way.

Not because she didn't know how to but because it had been long since she raised Dahlia's father. They had both learned from each other, Dahlia learnt to confide in someone and she learnt to live through her granddaughter not holding her back in anything.

"Child I ask again, what is this?" this time she traced a finger over the image, a vivid sketch of a man dressed in what looked like a white coat, his hair falling on his shoulder with his back turned but only one side of his face visible, like he had turned his head to look back. His hair seemed partitioned and from the sandals on his feet and the sword on his hand, he seemed a warrior of some sought.

"Is he a warrior, perhaps a samurai?" she mumbled to herself, realising the girl had no zeal to answer her. There was a rank number inscribed on his white coat, no haori...and were those gloves?

"He is a warrior from my dreams grandmother." The girl answered lazily as she put her books away.

"Dreams? What Dreams?" the old woman straightened her glasses, amazed at how the image seemed to come alive with vivid detail even though it was a pencil etching on a scrap of paper.

"A dream I had a few weeks ago...I was falling from the sky and then he caught me...and a man tried to kill me...only he wasn't a man, he had no heart and a hole on his chest..."

"Child child, you and that ridiculous dream of yours...you scare me sometimes..." her grandmother interrupted.

"believe me or not grandmother but that man came to my dream, he saved me...but before I could find out his name, he left and that is when..."

"When what?" she asked, intrigued by how persistent her granddaughter had become of late with these dreams of creatures and falling.

Perhaps it was something she needed to look in to.

"Nothing...it was a dream is all..."

"Yes it was dear and it is time for dinner then prepare for bed."

_**But a good dream at that...I hope to see you in my sleep...my night warrior**_

**_******Soul society******_**

"Taichou!"

Byakuya sighed, it had been only a couple of weeks since his return from the real world. He needed some peace and tranquillity to wash away the noise pollution and chaos he had endured while he was away and it seemed Renji wasn't eager to grant him his wish.

"What?" he asked coldly, not bothering to stop or turn, hoping he would be smart enough to take a hint, but then this was Renji.

"I just came back from delivering your reports to the squad one barracks." He said enthusiastically, like a dog bringing back a stick , waiting to get a pat and a 'good boy' from him. He suppressed the urge to slap him and tell him it was his duty but found another way to express his opinion.

"Renji, I am still expecting much more important news from you other than you have simply carried out your duty. Do you expect me to award you for this?"

"Huh?" Renji scratched his head, making Byakuya ponder about the depth of his vice captain's stupidity.

"Well...uh...taichou...uh...I wanted to ask, this girl you saved, you report said she could see both you and the arrancar, does she have some power?" Byakuya threw a dirty look at his vice captain, prompting him to stop, turn around and walk towards the opposite direction.

**Taichou, are you never in a good mood? But I guess I was asking obvious questions wasn't I?**

Renji thought as he walked away, leaving his captain to his own thoughts.

It had plagued his mind too, the girl was a piece of a puzzle he couldn't put together. How had it been possible for her to see him? Why had the hollow attacked her? Why on earth had it thrown her from such a height? But most importantly...

_I am not afraid..._

Death was staring right in her eyes but she was bold, she looked right at it and disowned fear. He thought of it deeply, she hadn't screamed or called for help until she was falling, if he had caught the look on her face, he was sure it would be as courageous as she was...but he never took time to look at her.

Everything had happened so fast and he needed to be elsewhere, if it wasn't for that Orange haired idiot dragging his sister to peril, perhaps he would have lingered longer. He would have a face to give to the character and a name to the face. He hated having grey areas over this matter and most importantly, he hated how much time he was wasting thinking about_ her_. Foolish human.

* * *

**O.K People it might not be that great but a little correspondence here will be seriously appreciated. I need motivation.**

**LOVE MADIGAN**


	3. Chapter 3

The soft rays of light tore through his windows, signalling the start of dawn. Birds chirped, servants scurrying about with soft female feet hurrying to prepare their masters bath and breakfast. First light and he was already awake, not because he wished to be but because, yet again, he had lost sleep for a third night.

Another long agonising night gone past without rest, without him closing his eyes and drifting to the enchanted ecstasy that was his dreams. The only place he could once again be with his woman, his only love and desire, Hisana.

His heart was heavy, broken, it ached heavily knowing that such trivial matters could make him lose sleep and effectively separate him from his wife.

He had no desire to get out of bed, the world would go on living, Sereitei with all its work and protocols to be followed, his duty as both captain and Lord of the clan to be steered, it was all just outside of his door waiting for him but today he lacked passion to carry out his duties.

If only he could call in sick, but no, they would immediately send a fourth squad member to look after him and he did not desire company.

He was way beyond two centuries old, and in all this time he had seen everything from gruesome deaths, beheadings, people being mutilated by hollows, death surrounded him in every turn , some by his own hand but never had he been unable to drift away to her arms in sleep.

In fact, he had always been eager to go to bed so he could tell her what bothered him and she would sing, laugh and giggle with a promise to see him the following night. And if that didn't work, a nice evening walk around his property was enough to ease his mind and cast away the problems that plagued him but yet here was, still pondering about a silly earth girl and her abilities.

He knew nothing about her but he felt himself beginning to hate their paths crossing, she had no right to keep him from his fantasies. That inner place was the only existing, real or un-real dimension that he could find serenity and she stood between them.

He sighed as he dragged himself out of bed exhausted, not believing it himself that for once he had lost the drive to take up his title but this was something he wouldn't confide in anyone. Sereitei had a record of all humans with special abilities and how they gained them, a simple trip to the hall of records would satisfy his curiosity.

Before he could leave his room a report messenger zoomed outside his door, making him wonder how these people lack shame to appear in his home without announcement...

"Reporting in! All Captains to appear before the Captain Commander immediately, analysis from investigations to be communicated."

And just as he appeared he left, not waiting for feedback or any response the messenger was gone like mist.

_**Great! **_

Byakuya thought,

_**It must be urgent for them to send a messenger and not a hell butterfly. Just what I needed, a busy morning and I haven't had breakfast yet. I will take a bath first.**_

An hour later all the captains stood in the Head Captain's chambers, waiting to hear what was so important about some analysis that was done.

Byakuya had stolen enough glances and overheard enough conversations to realise he wasn't the only one least enthusiastic about this early morning summon, Shinji had complained from the time he arrived, Shunsui and Kensei still looked half asleep and Soi-fon was ever so cranky, snapping at anyone who bothered to stand too close to her or touch her. She even hissed at him as he walked past, sometimes it almost appeared people forgot he was blue blooded before he was anything else.

He had always wondered what was up that woman's ass, the previous Squad two Captain never seemed to have a bad day, she was jovial, mischievous and always finding new ways to irritate him...then again, he was glad she was not still around.

He might have felt gratitude towards her, considering she had taught far too many things that had so far given him an upper hand over his opponents and she was the only one, other than Hisana and his grandfather, who seemed to understand him, but the woman was a thorn and there was no other way to say it that would sound so polite.

*tap* *tap*

The sound of the Head Captain's staff hitting the floor drew him and the others back to their surroundings.

No familiarities and without caring about their well being, the geezer began.

"From the analysis and the reports I have read, written by sixth squad and second squad Captains, the technological bureau and among other preliminary samples tests that we have come across, I have disturbing news.

It seems we are dealing with a new breed of enemy, one we never thought we could come across. "

He cleared his throat, and paused.

Byakuya had always wondered whether he did that on purpose for effect or it was his old age that forced him. He was the strongest Captain in Sereitei, the first Captain...so old age wasn't a problem, images of a past New Year's party came to mind with Renji trying to imitate the geezer and being caught red handed with a fake beard and a staff sitting hunched on a bar stool with Yachiru pretending to be his vice captain Sasakibe. He fought a smile.

"...A new group of Arrancar, they seem to be fractions of the fallen ones and have come up with a device that awakens old human soul memories." The old man continued. "It is not news that souls which live in soul society lose their memories when they are reborn in the real world, and always this is for the best as it is their design."

"Then how is it possible?" Soi-fon shouted.

_**Just like clockwork, the head Captain would explain a problem and that stiff irritable woman would interrupt with questions. Didn't she know waiting for the head Captain to finish would give her more information than she would need? **_

Byakuya thought to himself, as he waited for the many interruptions and questions that rose to subside.

"That is what, I as well would wish to know.

I do not wish to explain to you the amount of trouble Soul society would be in if everyone remembered their previous lives here.

Their appearances might be different, but these souls have gone through the life and death cycle multiple times and the amount of information gathered in these lifetimes would cause madness and many cases of suicide perhaps.

Therefore I am putting up a team to help solve this problem, Urahara Kisuke, the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo from the real world, Vice captains Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku are already in the real world carrying out further investigations.

I would trust that they would be sufficient but what I don't need is a large number of those clowns showing up here with different versions of the story. Therefore I am appointing one of you to head this task force."

There was murmur in the room as the Captains discussed with each other over who would preferably be sent. " Hitsugaya Taichou seemed likely, considering he was always the first chosen on such events and he could never be separated from his vice captain", Unohana shared with Ukitake.

Shunsui however thought he should be sent considering he hadn't been down there in a while and he needed a break from Soul society's stiffness to get some attention from real world women and that nice weather would do him some good.

Kenpachi could only think of an opportunity to cut someone to pieces and Ichigo had found new powers, hadn't he?

Byakuya stood still, inwardly praying he wasn't picked. His duties to both the manor and the squad awaited him, though they were up-to-date, he wouldn't take the chance of leaving the squad under some subordinate, seeing Renji was also in the real world.

"SILENCE!"

The Head Captain shouted and the room fell quiet,

"Look at you all, idiots standing there giving an opinion!

Discussions were already held by Central 46 and they came to a conclusion. This mission needs a person with precaution and one who would follow protocol and not someone looking for an excuse to go on holiday and drink." He glanced at Shunsui who cowered under his hat with shame, like a turtle in his shell.

"However, all of you have been considered but Sixth squad Captain Kuchiki Byakuya has already come in contact with a potential victim and he might be able to identify many others.

From his report he mentioned a stench of death coming from the enemy which no other person has been able to identify. This attained skill will prove useful and with regard to your squad, since I know you might worry, your Lieutenant will be sent back as well as your sister. That should take care of both the clan and the squad. You are all dismissed. "

* * *

**O.K O.K by now I know some or most of you know where this is heading, if not then...I would like to hear your suggestions. So whoever is wondering, I have set this as an interlude between the fullbring arc and the final war arc that is why there might be mentions of vice captain Sasakibe among others who are dead now. Rukia finally gets a break and some respect from Byakuya that is why he might not protests against her heading the family in his absence.**

**Again I appreciate your reviews and especially for the positive ones I have received, though I also take in the negative with grace. I will upload new chapters as soon as I can.**

**Love Madigan**


	4. Chapter 4

"_In fear we met,_

_Dark skies gloomy with death, Passion draining from your veins with a blizzard fire burning bright in your eyes,_

_So cold and grey,_

_I saw this, the only window to the soul open, only you were not flesh but a spirit itself,_

_Demons surrounded me, the reaper inviting me but you being a reaper yourself,_

_An angel of death,_

_You saved me from demise and in your arms I was safe..."_

"Beautiful...absolutely beautiful...but why is it full of death and demons, Lisa?"

Together in the school yard, classes were done and the girls from room 4B decided to kill time under their favourite tree before going to their part-time jobs.

Sweaters taken off, white cotton shirts un-tucked from their short brown pleated skirts, they laid on the grass, some finishing up a snack, others doing each other's hair and makeup while she, Dahlia, laid on the ground prostrate, her mind in another place.

She wasn't the one who suggested it, she would have preferred to be alone in her room thinking of _him, _the one in her dreams.

But she had to keep up appearances, for the sake of her grandmother, she thought, who was sick of her anti-social tendencies and now she was more convinced that her dear Dahlia was going insane always going on and on about some death angel.

"I got that from Dahlia's story..." a blonde haired girl reading the poem answered.

The closest thing to a best friend, that she had. The girls had met in the beginning of high school, both taking up an arts and literature class, the only thing they had in common was they were both passionate art and unlocking the hidden world of words and colour but other than that very different.

Dahlia was reserved, didn't like sharing stories about her life, didn't want to open up and share her feelings while Lisa on the other hand could never run short of finding ways to express her opinion, even bleaching her hair to prove a point.

The Monday she appeared in class with blonde strands instead of her trademark curly raven head, she had told her class she was revolting against the conservative Asian mentality.

Even though they loved each other like cousins, she found it ridiculous. It was only through preservation that Japanese traditions still remained and only through preservation that old stories, such as those of Death gods, 'shinigami' were still shared.

Dahlia twisted the hem of her skirt, the conversation about her dreams going on around her without her notice.

_**Shinigami.**_

Her nocturnal hero was one, she had found out from her research. Refusing to let her friend's advice to let him go hinder her from knowing the truth, the dream was too real. She could sometimes still feel the warmth from his finger tips as he grabbed her waist, the breath from his lips caressing her bare naked arm as he gently set her down on the rooftop.

"Was it a dream, really or is it made up?" one of the girls in the group asked

"But of course it was a dream, she wouldn't lie about..."

_**Let them talk, what matters is what I saw...what I felt...**_

_**Will you ever come to see me again, will I ever touch your flesh to prove you were real or maybe finally... see your face...Shinigami?**_

A tiny white butterfly flapped its wings past her eyes and perched on her shoulder, she gently caught it in her hands and smiled before letting it go. She had read somewhere that butterflies were messengers, letting it go perhaps, would serve the purpose and he would hear her...

Maybe come to her or she would go to the place where they met in her dream.

"Will I wait till my last day, or will you come for me eventually? I long to be in your embrace Shinigami-san.

That is how your poem should end, Lisa." she finally spoke and everyone else agreed but internally questioning her sanity.

*******Urahara's shop********

"Ah...Kuchiki taichou, you are two days early!" the slender man sucking a lolly, held by hands covered by sleeves from his over-sized black coat, shouted from across his yard. His trademark striped green and white hat tilted to conceal his face.

"It is better to prepare early." Byakuya was forced to answer as he stepped away from the senkai gate; he had to excuse himself for appearing un-announced but it was necessary.

He needed to sort his living arrangements among other things seeing that he would spend quite a lengthy time in the real world.

"But don't worry, I might be a humble shopkeeper but I am very efficient you know. Therefore, we received your instructions and requests and I am proud to say, Tensai-dono and I have worked on them promptly." Urahara responded with a smile.

"Hai!"

Someone from inside the shop agreed in a loud booming voice and the shopkeeper grinned again.

"Then let us make haste." Byakuya was in no mood for comedy, just two days ago he received instructions to head the task force that would track the new Arrancar threat in the real world and here he was, standing in front of a disgraced possibly mentally unstable former Captain, supposedly the only liaison between Sereitei and the real world.

"Yes..yes...Taichou, everyone is inside, you don't have to be in that mood. I know something to cheer you up, an old friend of yours can't wait to see you..." his voice peeked in pitch when he uttered the _'you'_ part, Byakuya couldn't get anymore annoyed with his presence at that moment, the sneaky bastard had a reputation for trickery and he knew he was about to become a victim.

It would be a long mission, it seemed.

He narrowed his eyes, he was certain he had no "friends" living in the real world but just as he was about to carefully ask, he felt something warm and fury rubbing on his ankles, there was his answer and he was half tempted to turn back around and head back home for the sake of his sanity.


	5. Chapter 5

"Neh! Byakuya-bo,it has been a long time since we saw each other. Coming to the real world and not asking about me.

Didn't you miss me all this time?" the cat spoke in a husky voice, showing its sharp sparkly teeth in a sorry attempt to grin, a glimmer of light shinning in its green eyes.

He took one step away from the creepy feline and didn't bother to look down, sighed, and then walked inside Urahara's shop.

The shop was bigger than its outward appearance; wooden shelves sticking out of the walls stocked with various assortments of candy imaginable, lollipops, butterscotch, peppermint, liquorice...the list was endless.

Hisana would have loved this place, but it was pointless to think about such things, if he reminded himself every time about her fancies and dislikes he would never put his focus on the mission.

"Nii-sama, you finally came!" His petite pixie sister shouted with enthusiasm, it had been long since they worked together in the real world and she had only seen him here thrice. When he was hunting her down with Renji, the day at the beach and when they had to battle the fullbringers.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, where was his mind?

Lately he had so many things running through it that he was losing focus, he didn't even notice Rukia , Ichigo, his friends and all other Shinigami that were working on this mission seated in the room.

It was a good thing that he had decided to ask for permission to allow both Rukia and Renji to remain in the real world with him. The manor had enough elders to run it in his absence and as for the squad, the third seat was efficient, he had picked him himself.

"Hey..uhm...Byakuya...while you are around, where will you be staying? I don't think my closet can fit both you and Rukia" A concerned Ichigo asked, he had gone through enough trouble in finding homes for Rangiku,Ikkaku and Yumichika. Renji had been lucky enough to get accommodation at Urahara's and even he had developed some problems with his helpers.

"And we don't want any more free-loaders here!" Jinta interrupted.

**Free...loader?**

"Calm down. Calm down please everyone." Urahara's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, he knew Kuchiki taichou was not one to be called names, he had already formed a scowl of anger on his face and he could feel a slight rise in his reiatsu.

Matsumoto was having her hand at Ichigo, signalling him to be quiet; she had seen how easily the great captain could destroy a structure with his Zanpakutou, even something unimaginable as a swimming pool.

"Kuchiki taichou is far intelligent..." sweat was already forming on his forehead, the thought of his candy store destroyed, he would gladly stoop low to make sure his pride was not wounded.

"...he already made living arrangements before he came." He added and Byakuya agreed with a nod.

"Phew...I sincerely thought you would send him to live with me or Sado-kun" Ishida made a remark leaving Ichigo's and Sado's heads spin imagining the situation.

**Does Byakuya even sleep or eat? **

**No one had ever caught him doing either, he always appeared when necessary and disappeared after his part was done, and even Rukia hardly spoke about his mannerisms at home.**

Urahara handed him a box and a slip of paper, "he is your gigai and your soul pill is also in there. The sleep has your new address..."

Ichigo's thought process had gone even further , everyone who came from soul society had to assimilate in daily life so they didn't stick out and get targeted by hollows. The thought was forming in everyone's mind now,

**Would Byakuya also have to dress up like a high-schooler?**

Ichigo and Sado threw each other looks and tried to suppress the idea from spilling out, it would be a catastrophe and they were sure everybody else agreed.

"Ah...another thing taichou...will you be joining Kurosaki's school too? I have a uniform just your size"

Silence seized the room.

"Aaaaarrrrrrggghhhhhhh...!"

******Later on that evening******

Rukia had finished making Byakuya's bed and now sat on it.

He had just moved in to his new home, even in the real world he preferred to live large.

It wasn't simply a single room apartment like Inoue's like she imagined; it was a four bed room bungalow complete with hard wood mahogany floors, a grand master bedroom that was big enough to host a walk in closet and a seven by seven four poster bed, leaving enough space to fit a whole car inside, apart from the floor, everything else was either marble or glass. There was a court yard and a pond at the back.

He made sure it was so close to the park to make it easy for him and his regular walks , even Ichigo didn't believe it, all that for a couple of weeks worth of an assignment.

She watched keenly as he arranged his personal belongings on the closet. Everything was neatly folded and hung if needed to, neatness was his nature, and he loved order.

He looked very different in his gigai, his physique hadn't changed but his dressing had accentuating his well toned body with his clothes seemingly tighter around his arms and across his chest and abs.

His shinigami uniform cast aside, he was simply a normal good looking human in his twenties who was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

She had noted that he prefer to be comfortable when he was in his own space, he even sometimes walked barefoot around the manor. No traditional dressings or socks to protect his feet, just her ordinarily dressed brother in his extraordinary home.

She smiled, and he turned around just in time to catch it.

"Rukia, is anything particularly amusing?" he asked, looking confused. He was sure he hadn't made a joke about anything but yet she was beaming with a grin.

"No nii-sama, it's just that you look different here." she answered and cussed herself when she noticed she had cued another question from him.

"I don't understand what you mean by different." His voice particularly lower than earlier, but still authoritative and demanding respect.

Byakuya looked at his hands, his feet...he was certain he looked the same. The gigai restricted a few things that he could do when he was free but he was still the same. He even turned his head to look at his behind to make sure he hadn't grown a tail or something.

This time she giggled, and he threw a sharp look at her.

"Eh...nii-sama was all of this necessary?" she changed the topic quickly and opened her hands to show the whole room.

His gaze turned aside as he searched for a good drawer to put his documents, "You already know the answer, I have told you so many times before. Both here and in Seretei, the Kuchiki honour must be upheld."

She sat and pondered about him quietly, he did indeed have an image to keep or else he would lose his respect and the family be seen as less noble.

"There is a room for you too in case you wish to stay here where it suits you." he had to suggest, no matter how grand and to his taste the place was, he hated being alone and if she went back to the Kurosaki home, he will be in solitude, surrounded by nothing but empty space.

He wouldn't be able to stand the void, barren feeling.

"No nii-sama, I am already comfortable where I am, besides how would I explain why I am staying with you to the humans around me." She answered as she prepared to leave and he knew immediately she walked out of the door, his heart would sink but he would rather have swallowed a live snake than admit he was lonely.

* * *

**O.K HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING FINE...**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update as fast as I want but exams and assignments are getting the better of me. I like how the number of readers is picking up but reviews aren't coming in (wondering why...) as much as I would love them too. So we are all anxious about the saucy bits, I know, but we have to get our fave captain settled in first. I appreciate you taking your time to read this (Nundica, Silent hero, among others...)**

**Love Madigan**


	6. Chapter 6

_She stretched out her hand to touch his soft garment, it was already late and everyone was in bed but he was still awake, working. He turned around smiled to her softly, though glad to see her, she could tell he looked concerned._

_Her lungs felt sore, her joints ached a little but she needed to be there by his side. Her linen carried the sickening smell of medicine and her room seemed to suck the little air left inside her plus he hardly came to her since the last visit ...she needed to be there, to plead with him. Maybe if he saw she was strong enough to get out of her room, he would finally let her go searching the next day._

_Her legs wobbled a bit, but he stood up in time to catch her before she hit the ground. His arms felt strong and round as he set her down, pulling a blanket that was meant for his overnight session, over her shoulders. His breath warm from drinking tea while working, the scent of his flower scented bath still sipping from his pores. Any woman would be envious of her if they saw them like this, he was an object desire from pauper to nobility alike, those who had seen him could never get his image out of their minds and those who had heard of him would kill to be this close._

"_You shouldn't have left your room, it is late and you need your rest" he spoke softly in her ear as he wrapped the warm fabric around her. His baritone voice now gentler than it had been earlier, when he had instructed the servants not to bother her but to always remain close , in case she needed them. _

_He had intended to keep her warm but she could tell he was determined to do so with his body, his embrace was becoming longer than it should have been. This wasn't just worry but longing, he ached for touch. If only she could show him her gratitude, he had changed her life but there was nothing she was able...and willing to give in return. Maybe if she got better and found her sister she would let him..._

"_It has been a while since we've been alone like this..." he whispered slowly and his gaze turned to her lips, he lowered his head slowly. He wanted to, he was going to... she felt the air getting thin as her heart pumped, she tried to catch a deep breath but it seemed to prick her bronchioles, he deserved it but...her chest hurt so badly, it felt like acid burning her from the inside, in specific spots and the pain rose from her lungs all the way to her throat, he called out her name but she could not answer him back. An agonising cough came when she opened her mouth and he pulled away, rushing to get water. The coughing wouldn't stop, her lungs were constricting the pain became more and more intense with her breathing. She reached out her hand to get the cup but it slipped from her fingers and..._

"Dahlia! Dahlia! Wake up child, here is some water. Wake up already, you're coughing so badly girl, have you caught something already?

Dahlia!"

She woke up to the sight of her grandmother with a glass of water in her hand, trembling, threatening to spill the liquid to the floor.

She quickly grabbed it and set it on the table, helping the old woman sit down on her bed. Tilting the clock, it was in the early hours of the morning, she noted, two o'clock to be exact.

"Grandmother, you shouldn't be awake at this hour." She spoke gently as she rubbed the old woman's hands, they were getting a bit cold and she didn't like it.

"You were coughing so bad and muttering things in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" she asked with a little bit of panic uncovering itself, in her old wrinkly eyes.

Dahlia thought of answer to give, was it a nightmare or a good dream? She was with someone in her dream, a man.

They were both dressed differently, she was in a _kimono_ and he was dressed the same only it was longer than hers. There weren't any ceremonial practices going on, so it was puzzling to her. The room they were in seemed old fashioned, like an old museum or temple and the same size as her whole house but it felt homely to her, like she belonged there.

From the way he held her they must have been close, perhaps a lover?

He wanted to ...kiss...her...

So she must have been his lover or girlfriend but she couldn't be any of the two because she didn't desire to. There was no urge but yet she would have let him. What had he called her again?

Damn it! If only she could remember.

Surely it didn't sound likeher name but something else, a pet name perhaps.

"Child you are worrying me, are you ill?" her grandmother broke her trail of thought; her panicking was now manifested in her face.

"No no grandmother, I am definitely not ill" she answered quickly, though a few seconds before she could hardly breathe and the pain was so real but if she were to say yes, the old woman would refuse to go back to bed to take care of her. She didn't want to worry anyone, plus of late she had been fine except for a few headaches in the morning.

"Go back to sleep grandmother, you need your strength more than I do." She added as she helped the aged dear off her bed and out to the corridor. They both needed to rest, she had to go shopping for art supplies at dawn while her grandmother took care of their grocery store.

She went back under the covers, trying her best not to drift to sleep. If people died that way in their sleep, she wasn't prepared to go anywhere but maybe,_ he_ would have come for her.

******Morning******

"Taichou, it is too early to open the store right now. This gigai tires easily and I need extra sleep to get enough strength." Renji whined as he followed his captain behind, the rest of the group had been off to school while he was left with Kuchiki-taichou. Urahara had insisted he should help with Byakuya's cover as payment for staying at his place.

He had agreed but only because they were rationing his food now, aside from making him guilty about eating it to begin with.

He was now regretting it. They had been ferrying what looked like art supplies to the store and arranging items according to Byakuya's orders and wishes, to top it all off, the store sign had ambassador sea-weed holding a paint brush and a book.

How long had it take to prepare all that and why was he so bent on teaching people about such things?

"Taichou, of all the opportunities of work in the real world, you only thought of this?" he never imagined Byakuya as a store owner but the fact that he was offering calligraphy and poetry lessons as well, it seemed fitting, after all he did teach in the academy in his free time.

"Renji, a store gives me the opportunity to interact with everyone in the neighbourhood including the first marked victims."

"Oh! But none of the initial hostages have showed any signs of regaining memories from their past, Rangiku-san and I have been watching them. Only two so far have been suffering from migraines but none is behaving strangely. These arrancar are not easy to read with their plans, are they?"

Byakuya stopped to think about the situation, from the attack he witnessed the enemy had done nothing special to the girl he saved but the moment he had sensed him and in between until he surfaced again had been quite a long time. The girl didn't remember anything, in fact she believed it to be a dream from the information he had gathered, but that was enough reason for him to worry on top of the fact that attack patterns showed the enemy was targeting high-school students. So far four of them were from Rukia and Ichigo's school.

Maybe the effects of the enemy's attack was gradual and even after the person who caused it died, the effects couldn't be reversed. There must be more to it, including why the girl could see him.

"Hurry up Lisa, the store is about to open." Two school girls open the front door, hitting the small bell set signal a customer's entrance.

Byakuya had to put off his assessment for later, his first customers had just arrived and so early in the morning. It must have been because Kisuke had asked Ichigo to refer his schoolmates there, that way it would be easier to tell if anyone of them had been attacked. He wanted to send Renji out but thought he seemed to have disappeared somewhere, so he headed to the counter and waited.

"Dahlia, what is wrong?

Why are you looking at him like that? It is impolite to stare at people that way." It was him they were talking about, he could feel the girl's eyes on his neck and he would have ignored it if it didn't feel so awkwardly nostalgic like it was a stare from someone he knew, almost déjà vu. So he turned, hoping if he threw her a nasty look she would refrain.

He didn't mean to react the way he did, but his heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he could feel his clothes tighten as heat rose in his body, all he could think about for that split second was she would remember, he stood there staring back, his eyes wide open and unable to take in the image before him.

He hadn't prepared a story to tell her in case their paths crossed and he hadn't thought about the possibility that she would show up in his new shop. He watched as her lips parted, uttering a single syllable, "you."

* * *

**By now i know you already know where this is heading but I won't just out rightly reveal it. **

**If anyone of you has suggestions, questions, complains feel free to hit me up.**

**Love Madigan**


	7. Chapter 7

"You...I know you..." Dahlia's eyes were glued to the man in front of her. She moved closer to him, his face so perfectly immaculate, not even a single blemish on it.

"Dahlia, what are you talking about?" Lisa asked as she tried to hold her friends hand, keeping her from moving closer to the store owner.

His feather light, kiwi black, hair falling perfectly on his shoulders, it was so tempting to just stretch out her hand and touch him and run her finger across his cheek.

She lifted her hand to feel the perfect contours on his face that defined his heavenly features but before even a single cell on her fingertips could braise the surface of his fair skin he grabbed her by the wrist fast, his fingers circling her thin wrist, feeling it melt in his hand.

His icy glare still fixed on her hazel eyes, somehow unable to let go of her hand. Her skin felt so soft and tender beneath his fingertips, he could feel her energy as her pulse raced through her veins, and for a second he wondered how delightful it would feel to hear the sound of her heart beating, the longing manifesting itself inside him reminded him in his lifetime he had only had such a strange desire for one other person. But immediately as the thought came, it was also dismissed and he let go of her hand, dropping it so coldly.

_**It is him, isn't it? It has to be him or am I dreaming?**_

Dahlia felt light headed, he touched her...just like he did that night. He didn't look the same and his body wasn't burning with the sheer force of his presence like it had but, it was him and he was so close to her. She could no longer feel the hardwood floors beneath her feet or the breeze coming in from the open door, her breath was becoming thinner.

She couldn't hear Lisa anymore, or she didn't want to. The feelings bubbling inside her couldn't be explained, she was happy to see him again and at the same time afraid of his presence. How would she explain it if she were asked where they met?

The image of him began to blur out as her vision grew foggy, she repeatedly rubbed her eyes making them blood shot but the more she rubbed the more he faded out and soon she saw nothing but the silhouette of his physique as her legs finally gave out and she hit the floor.

_Darkness._

"Dahlia!" Lisa cried out, shaking her friend desperately from the floor, she turned sharply to Byakuya

"What did you do to her? She was fine, what have you done?"

Byakuya bent down and carried her in her arms, ignoring Lisa's protests and pleas to call an ambulance. He set her down on a couch in the backroom, her school uniform seemed to tight so he asked Lisa to undo a few buttons, afraid that it might not be so appropriate to do it himself. The blonde headed girl reluctantly did as she was told but still insisted on getting a doctor. They put her feet on a pillow so the blood could rush back in her body and open some windows to let the air in.

"She fainted, let her rest she will be awake in a short while." With that he left the shop, not sure of her wellbeing himself, to go get Urahara. On his way he came across Renji coming back , who he sent to call Ichigo and the others and they both disappeared at the fork on the road, each to do his task.

Back at the shop, Dahlia was in a drift, a dream she had now become too familiar with...

"_Did you go out again today?" his voice was with a hint of strictness and disappointment that time, she knew he was upset._

"_I am sorry, but I thought this time it would be different. I need to find her before my time comes, I have to see her just one time before I..." she burst into sobs and he held her hand gently._

"_Don't speak like that, we have to preserve you health and you going out there is not a good idea, I will help you look for her but only if you promise to be careful. " he was softer, worried, perhaps hurt by her words, they both knew her time was almost done. Her body was weaker than it had been in the beginning, she had lost a lot of weight and could hardly stay awake any longer let alone walk, her coughing was now severe and her lungs hurt a lot more this time, the medicine wasn't working anymore._

"_Thank you Byakuya-sama." She managed to summon a smile and she knew he would have faked one too if it weren't for the reality that he would probably never see her again._

******Later in the evening*******

"She is waking up, it seems the serum you gave her worked, Kisuke. I wonder why she collapsed?" Yoruichi propped a pillow under Dahlia's head to the sound of Rukia and Renji giving a sigh of relief. Her eyes felt like lead as she tried to open them, her whole body seemed to be held down by some imaginary chords but she was waking up and everyone seemed relieved but questions still lingered in her mind.

She parted her lips to speak and mumbled some words, not being able to make out what she said, Yoruichi bent closer and _she_ grabbed her hand.

"Where is he?" her head felt like it was on fire, the pain impossible to describe but she knew if there was anyone who could make her feel slightly better, it had to be him.

"He is here but I think it will be wise of you to rest first." Yoruichi tried to hold her down, she still needed some more of Kisuke's serum to regain her strength

"No. Where is he? Where is Byakuya-sama" this time she was audible enough for everyone to hear and none could believe what they had heard, they exchanged looks, some assuming perhaps she had overheard them speak but acknowledging no one in the room ever called Kuchiki taichou by his title except those from the manor.

"Where is my husband, Yoruichi-sama?" she repeated again, struggling to get up. Her skull felt like it would crack open any minute and she could hardly see everyone properly but she knew he had to be there, she could feel his presence.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long but i am in the middle of test week and haven't had much time to write anything.**

**I still insist on feedback and I thank all of those who have spared their time to read the fanfic but please keep me motivated. **

**Stay strong, the next chapter is coming!**

**Love Madigan**


	8. Chapter 8

His stormy grey eyes popped wide open, he took a moment to feel his chest and understand whether the loud pumping sound ringing in his ears was from his core or he was imagining the situation.

_Husband. Did she just say husband? Hisana..._

"Husband?" the question was asked by many voices in unison, and in that second he was unsure whether it came from his own thoughts or the group of shocked teenagers that had gathered in the room.

"Impossible..." Kisuke murmured next to him, his head tilted much so that even if you looked closely you wouldn't catch the look of sick amusement on his face.

"Yes! Someone tell me where is Byakuya-sama? Where is my husband? I can feel him here! Byakuya-sama!" The woman was now throwing a tantrum, flailing her arms about trying to get loose from the grip Rangiku and Yoruichi had on her.

"Kisuke now!" Yoruichi ordered and in a flash of lightning, the awkward shopkeeper's long slender hand fell on the girl's eyes and she fell limp back on the floor, even Byakuya himself hadn't been able to catch the man's movement. It was a sickening thing to see, her neck looked broken and her body twisted on the floor of the room, Rangiku and Yoruichi quickly straightened her and cover all that was bare.

He felt it, just before she had blacked out, he had felt her aura. It had been half a century since his senses had been excited by her present but in that microsecond she had released it, his body became alert and aware that his woman, the other half of his soul was in the room.

Byakuya had a strong urge to run his hand through his hair, a habit he formed when his mind was so wrapped up on an incomprehensible situation but he fought it just as much as he was fighting back the need to bark at everyone who was now staring at him. He needed to get things clear, he needed to understand what had just happen but for that to unfold, first things first, "What did you do to her?"

He was able to speak without giving a hint that he was so much out of his balance as everyone else, he could feel the familiar small purple eyed figure looking at him with worry but he ignored her, just for the meantime, the last thing he needed was questions from her and he knew once she started, she would have an endless supply.

"I put her in an unconscious state Byakuya –san. Calmness is necessary if we are supposed to understand the situation. " Kisuske answered, still staring at the young woman who was now breathing slowly, deeply like a child so very much asleep.

"Everyone, I would please ask you to leave so I can study what just happened, I need to do my research."

An air of strangeness hung about the room as he spoke, the look in his eyes though still a bit warm, bordered on murder. This wasn't the time to defy him, even the most hard headed, Ichigo, had no choice but to turn and leave, he knew there was a time for pestering and a time to respect Urahara-san.

They all turned to leave but before Byakuya's sandaled foot could step on the Mahogany boards outside Kisuke called him back.

"Kuchiki taichou, it would be helpful if you stayed."

Byakuya took a in a large inhale, he had hoped, no, he had prayed he would have to stay, even for a little while. His was on fire, a storm was building inside him from the moment her aura penetrated his flesh, it cut through him and at the moment he would gladly have given up his limb if it meant he could feel her again.

****Outside****

"What the hell was all of that just now?" Ichigo asked as he put back the soul pill in Kon's fluffy lion plush.

"Same question I have been asking myself, will Kuchiki taichou be alright?" Renji rubbed his neck, he turned around to face the petite pixie girl behind him, so drowned in thought that not even a word of their rumbling had penetrated her ears.

"RUKIA! YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" he grabbed her head and tilted it, peeping through her ears. She in turn closed her left hand in to a fist and landed it powerfully on his jaw, you could have heard it crack.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbed Kon and started walking toward the street, they would find him once they were done fighting, he told himself. Sometimes he wished they would stop all that childish bickering and just admit their feelings for each other. It would stop the silly fights for attention.

But maybe that is just how special they were to each other, so much that they never really needed to speak their feelings out. Their bond had survived Rukongai, the Shinigami academy and even Byakuya.

He was also in a similar situation, an image of a crystal star shaped hair pin crossed his mind and he smiled...

Ichigo heard a thud and then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head that coursed through his whole skull like electricity on a power main, he could have sworn his eyes were about to pop out as the object fell at his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at the ground, a large grey rock, parts of it glistening in the moonlight.

"You idiot! What is the meaning of leaving us behind like that?" Rukia's voice hissed from a distant

He picked up the rock and sharply turned his head, "Rukia you little..." he could find it in himself to finish the sentence as soon as he saw Renji's black eye and swollen jaw, he dropped on the ground roaring with laughter.

"What? You think this is funny, eh Ichigo?" Renji removed his zanpakutou and pointed the sharp blade at the substitute shinigami trying so hard to contain himself.

"What is wrong with you three? They can hear you all the way from seretei." Rangiku dropped on the ground, "Did you forget we are supposed to be on patrol?"

Renji sheathed his sword, Ichigo stood up straight and dusted himself and Rukia sunk back in her thought pool.

They started walking quietly towards Ichigo's home, he and Rukia needed to be back in time for Yuzu and Karin's bedtime and the others would keep watch over the town for the night, but all the while everyone's mind was still frozen on what was happening in Kisuke's shop.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, I was doing my Finals and they destroyed most of my brain cells in the process :)**

**Tourmalineblue and Kupcake thank you for your reviews as well as everyone else who has taken time to read. i appreciate your feedback, whether positive or negative, therefore i encourage reviews. I hope I haven't failed you on this one.**

**Love Madigan**


	9. Chapter 9

"Urahara Kisuke, is it really necessary to put her in that glass?"

It was six o'clock in the morning, the sun was on the verge of pouring out on the land and the two men had stayed awake the whole night doing all manner of tests conceivable. Byakuya was excited to help, Urahara could tell, throughout the night he hadn't protested any of his request even the ones he would usually term as beneath him.

It was understandable, who wouldn't be excited at the prospect of his wife coming back from the dead, reincarnation or not?

But this was different, he saw eagerness in the man's eyes, deep dark longing and an array of emotions he couldn't decipher. All he knew was it was taking a hold of the man and this time he wasn't able to hide it.

Byakuya was on the verge of his rope, his faux body laid in a closet somewhere in Urahara's, he had discarded it after realizing he had pushed it physical capabilities to the limit by not getting some sleep but that wasn't the only reason.

The body was designed to look like a human, act like a human, it was stimulated by the basic things, heat, cold, water and so on which was fine by him, but what he didn't expect was the lack of control when Kisuke asked him to dress Dahlia in some white robes he provided.

He didn't mean to, but his hand accidentally brushed on her bare stomach and remnants of Hisana's aura charged at his fingertips awakening him, memories of immersing himself in her embrace on their first night flooded his mind.

It had been the only time he had truly held her as his woman, she had submitted to him and as much as he felt like he was robbing her of her innocence, his body had broken from restrains and he had taken her with such tenderness and skill.

He could hear her whisper his name with her breath soft and warm on his neck, giving her his all, he had promised her mind, heart, body and soul, the sky and the moon and an eternity of slavery in her arms. He would never deny her any part of himself but the morning after bared the ugly truth that his wife only gave in because she felt it was a worthy payment for saving her from poverty and misery.

She never really said it, but he could tell from then on, everything she ever did was for gratitude and the hope that when she eventually found her sister he would be merciful and caring towards her too.

He had sworn that morning to never touch her like that again; he would be content with her presence in the manor and in his life without demanding anything from her.

"Yes, Byakuya-san" Urahara fiddled with some dials and keys and the next thing Dahlia was floating upright in the glass tube, surrounded by some blinding white light energy strands radiating from the bottom of the tube.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them slowly to adjust to the intensity. He observed keenly as the shopkeeper cum mad scientist explained his methods.

"I am checking on the resonance of her soul, this way we can tell whether one of those Arrancars are manipulating her or if she has two souls living in that body..."

"I don't understand you" Byakuya confessed, it was a tough concept to grasp and Kisuke knew that.

"Well, what I am saying is I have two theories about this incident. One is that, there could be two souls living in the body, one manipulating the other in some way for it to remember things from its previous life and the second is the technique used by the Arrancar in her attack was to repair the chords of memory severed when a soul dies and is reborn." That was the best he could do to explain but he knew Byakuya caught on fast.

"...bottom line is Kuchiki-taichou, the soul in that body, this girl is indeed Hisana-san reincarnated." He added that part with a soft smile on his face.

Normally even Shinigami had no way of telling which soul got reborn as who but the idea that the person floating behind the glass was Hisana sparked an energy deep within Byakuya.

Fifty years, he had drunk despair and lost his humanity, his whole being was one massive ball of emotional pain, Rukia had eased some of it with her presence. He had learnt to care for her, to protect someone again and as much as he didn't wish to admit it both her and Renji seemed like the closest thing to family he had. He was not alone anymore but no one could ever fill that dark void left by his first and only love.

He could feel this same energy route down his spine, a slight shiver entered his body as Kisuke started testing the frequency.

Unable to keep his excitement under wraps, he left the room silently before he could burst with sheer joy, it would be wrong to enjoy it, Sereitei would demand that she be put to normal.

He had no desire to disobey the central 46 if they commanded, otherwise he would face execution and their family name would suffer, his pride would suffer but even hell couldn't burn the creeping vine of love and desire cracking the charred cocoon of his heart. He couldn't explain it, didn't understand it and he knew pretty soon he would contain it either but his heart nearly exploded when Urahara sent one of his mod souls to tell him she was not possessed but her soul was remembering its immediate past.

He waited till it was clear then smiled with pure bliss pouring from his finger tips brightened by the early morning sun.

*****Later*****

"Yes everyone it seems so..." Urahara broke the news to everyone later on that evening after school hours. He had been darted by question after question from everyone except the Captain at the far end of the room, sitting quietly sipping his tea.

What did Seretei say about the matter?

Will she ever go back to normal?

How was she supposed to continue with her life?

What about her grandmother?

Where will she stay?

"Wait...wait everyone...just a second, I will answer you in a minute. Let us start from the beginning, Seretei wants me to come up with a method of reversing the situation but meanwhile you have to find the other Arancars and check on the other victims to see if they remember anything." He fiddled in his pocket and popped out a bottle of pills "give this to them, put it in their water or food, this will stop the chords from their past from reconnecting with the present."

"Why can't it work on her, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she sat down with the others, she had been out the whole day on an errand.

"Well it seems her's have completely connected, and we don't know how much damage her soul will take if we were to cut them without weighing the repercussions. She could lose sense of existence as some of her present memories have already sipped to her past and vice versa" he cleared his throat then continued, "in any case she will have to stay with us. Yoruichi-san has sent her grandmother on a cruise for a couple of weeks, we told her she won it from her local grocery store raffle." He smiled slyly

"But where will she stay, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded, she was about to ask the same question.

He knew the freeloader topic was about to be revived, so he cast a dark look on Jinta who formed sweat beads on his forehead. His popped another smile immediately, making Ichigo and Sado wonder if he had a personality disorder.

"Kuchiki-taichou, would it be too much to ask if we brought her to your home. You see Ichigo has Rukia-san living in her house, Rangiku fukutaichou and all others have taken all vacant posts and we lowly shopkeepers have no more space to accommodate another soul..." he fanned himself nervously, waiting for a response.

Byakuya stood up with such grace, eyes facing the ground the right partially covered by his hair and headed towards the door, his silk scarf and white captain haori sweeping the air behind him,he muttered a loud enough "no problem" before he left and the room was in uproar over how he never helps anyone except for Rukia of course.

Urahara hid a smile behind his fan, as it turned Kuchiki-taichou wasn't such a hard man to read, more so to please.

* * *

**Please ignore some of the grammar issues in the previous chapter (also this one if any), i was in such a hurry to upload the new ones that I didn't bother to proof read. I need a beta reader, any takers? **

**And from this point this fanfic is about to get a little...uhhm...steamy...so bare with me...lol. :)**

**Love Madigan**


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya felt the warm water caress his body in the shower, he would have preferred a nice long bath but he knew in a few moments Kisuke or someone else would show up at his doorstep with Dahlia. He blew out some air from his lips, this woman/ girl looked nothing like his Hisana.

She was taller and curvier than his woman, he didn't like it one bit. He had dreamt about meeting Hisana in the real world, only she would look the same as she always had but only living here, in the real world and if their paths would cross he would abandon Seretei and the squad to spend his life as human. Ichigo's father had done it, hadn't he? Kisuke and that cat-woman seemed to be living just fine, there would be nothing wrong with him giving up life as an ageless soul to be a mortal for the woman he adored.

Things were different though, she looked nothing like her former self, she didn't even talk the same but deep inside that shell of human flesh, bone and blood laid his soul-mate and he had never loved her simply for her beauty.

He shook his head, it was time to get his head out of the clouds, Seretei would decapitate him for merely having such thoughts and it was time to exercise some control. He had done it before, refrained because she was ill, he could put on a mask again and maybe it will be over before he could exhale again.

It would be no problem, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, tied it around his waist. Droplets streamed from his broad chest down to the smooth line dividing his abs, he enjoyed the sensation and closed his eyes, imagining it was her... that night.

That is how it had started, they had taught her what to do as tradition dictated. She had undone his robes gently, never once daring to look in his eyes and he hungered for it, to swim in those violet obs that had captivated him on their first meet, in dusty Inuzuri. She had gently parted his clothes and planted a kiss right below his chest and he remembered how hard it was for him to bite back the moan that threatened to reveal his eagerness.

He had stopped her, knowing if she had continued he wouldn't be as gentle as he was supposed to be with a virgin. He gently took off her robes exposing that immaculate silky soft skin and carried her off to their bed and as he remembered this, alone in his bathroom, his own feet carried him to his own where he lay facing the ceiling. Completely unaware of his senses so awake, his follicles alert, every sense on his body enticed...he let his hand trail from his lips where he longed to feel hers, all the way across his chest and rested it on his belly, remembering how her flushed skin, marked red by his teeth in different spots, had woven a strong spell around him.

That was where she kissed him, he had lain down in such a position and she planted soft kisses and nibbles on his bare flesh, the scent of flowers and pure lust intoxicating them both, or so he had thought.

Her lips had gone further down, to places, even he wasn't allowed to mention out loud or touch and that is where he had lost it and flipped her on her back, giving her the same treatment. She screamed his name severally as he took her in his mouth, before he finally positioned himself on top of her, parted her legs to accommodate him and...

"Hey! Byakuya!" Ichigo's loud voice cracked his fantasy and he had to let it fall and shatter. He sighed softly, as he finally caught sight of the state of his body below his waist. He was iron hard, and his mind hazy, his skin felt extra sensitive to the cotton towel. He had to get his mind in gear before they found him. He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, and jumped in the shower again, this time with cold icy water trickling from on top of him.

What was he thinking? He had never allowed himself to revel in the memory of that night, it was sick of him to remember it especially now and he had learnt ways, from books, meditation classes to suppress his hunger.

He felt Renji and Ichigo's aura in his room and he figured it was time to get out. He dried himself entirely and got dressed, the bathroom having a door leading to his closet. He took another deep breath and walked out.

"What is the meaning of you coming to this room un-announced" he barked at them, throwing Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed, a dirty look.

He scrambled to his feet fast then rubbed his neck, "uhm...Byakuya...you didn't answer the door so we came in with her. She is in the living room, asking for you"

He narrowed his grey eyes giving Ichigo the sensation of a lion waiting to attack its prey.

"Urahara-san explained everything to her. He said it won't be a problem and it may help us ease the awkwardness of the situation." Renji added

"Very well then" he turned around and headed out of the room, with the two others following him by his heels.

When he reached the living room he paused just as soon as he caught her eye and she proceeded to take a low bow. His eyes followed, unable to think up of a way to respond, usually with Hisana he would catch her before she even began but this wasn't really her, so he allowed it and she stood straight with a frown on her face.

He turned back around, "Renji...put her in one of the guest rooms and stay in case she needs anything." He coldly added and headed back to his room and locked the door.

"What the hell is up with that Byakuya?" Ichigo finally spoke as he took her bag and walked towards one of the room.

"Please don't say that Ichigo-kun, Byakuya-sama really is an affectionate man..." she spoke softly, her voice, though audible, couldn't go past the two men who were taking her to her room.

"Sorry Hisana-san, I didn't mean it..." Ichigo apologised

She had asked to be called Hisana and swore not to respond to anything else if anyone wanted her cooperation, besides Urahara had asked them not to tell her that they were planning to undo her memories, she would rebel and possibly run away. The truth he had fed her was basic.

Byakuya felt them walk past his room and he heard the familiar soft steps that had echoed the manor back then, he was always eager to hear her come to him in the evening, to invite him back home but whenever she offered to spend the night in his room, he would turn her down with an excuse, he was tired, injured or unwell and in the end she stopped offering knowing he was respecting her illness.

Ichigo and Renji set her up fast and left with Renji promising to be back the next day to take care of her.

Their rooms were adjacent to each other, so he felt her aura in the slightest of movements and she could feel his and something inside him begged him not to suppress it.

He felt it when she went to bed, switching off the lights in her room and after he had turned off all the lights in the house, he slid in bed knowing how impossibly hard it will be to sleep that night with her so incredibly close to him but he tried anyway.

* * *

**Alone in a house, so close to each other...decades of growing hunger between a man and his lost wife finally re-united...what will happen now?**

**Share with me what would like to happen.**

**Thank you followers and those who made this fanfic their favourite**

**Love Madigan**


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning...Nii-sama..." an excited Rukia greeted Byakuya as he made his way to the kitchen.

It was a few hours after dawn and he was grumpy, having hardly slept at all the previous night but sacrificing his sleep to analyze his problem, this had given him a perspective on things and he had made some decisions.

"Good...morning...Rukia" he answered back, deliberately putting pauses between his words so she could understand his lack of enthusiasm for her presence so early.

She had made breakfast that morning, the table set beautifully and from the way he knew his sister, she wanted something in return.

He wondered if she knew that he heard her sneak in the house earlier in the morning through the kitchen window. The image of that petite body squeezing through the bars came to mind, and he smiled but on remembering he had company it faded like mist.

The aroma of freshly baked pastry and brewing tea seamed to awaken his senses. A sense of nostalgia made his stomach quiver, every Saturday morning he would wake up to the same divine smell and the servants would complain the Lady of the house had kicked them out of the kitchen. It had alarmed him at first, she was belittling her image and position in the manor but he had come to understand it was her way of showing appreciation to him.

She worked quietly, somehow understanding his need for silence as he filled in his reports on the kitchen table and once in a while he paused to watch her when she had turned to work on the dishes.

It was amazing how similar Rukia was to Hisana.

They both had strong will and determination to accomplish whatever they had set their minds on; Hisana had pushed her body to the edge trying to find her sister and even confessed to him she wouldn't mind death if it meant finding her and Rukia on the other hand had similarly risked execution to save a "friend" and his family, not caring how much she would have to suffer, he admired this trait.

He had learnt a lot from the two most important women in his life, not to mention compassion and sacrifice...if he were asked, he would boldly admit he would rather die than watch any of them suffer like he had before, the guilt still crept in on him now and then.

"Eh...Nii-sama..." she interrupted his thoughts, nervously rubbing the tip of her two fingers together as she waited for him to respond.

"What?" he hated how he had to be cold to her but it was for her own protection, he couldn't let others use her as a way to get him and the only way you could deceive an enemy was to deceive your friends first.

"Hisana-sama...well...is it really her upstairs?" her voice was shaky; she cursed in her head over how intimidated she still was of him.

"I am surprised those two idiots didn't share so much with you, but it is so." He hoped the conversation would end there; he himself wasn't so sure and trying to un-wrap this mystery had been part of what robbed him of his sleep.

"Well, will it be too much to ask if I could meet her?" her voice had trailed of softly and he had barely heard her request but he knew the urgency in the situation, they hardly knew each other and it would only be fair if he allowed it, Hisana never got to see Rukia.

She had grown up to be a lovely and intelligent young woman, temperamental but likeable all the same, she was strong and knew how to love and give all without holding back, even to him, the one person who had hurt her more than she could stand, pride could not simply explain what he felt every time she achieved something new, the joy she gave him sometimes felt like he didn't deserve it.

He felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach, it felt pleasurable and he thought to respond before his thoughts went further.

"I don't see why not. When she awakes you can go see her."

"Won't you come with me?" inquisitively she sought his face, hoping she could understand what was going through his mind.

"No..." he sorted his documents in a neat pile then picked them up and carried them under his arm, she watched the graceful movement of his robes. Hardly creasing as he got up from his chair and started walking out of the room.

"...you are old enough to do certain activities without me chaperoning you." He terminated the discussion with his robes flying in the breeze as he opened the door to leave.

She stood there with a blank look in her face, embarrassment threatened to turn her into a crimson mush. She should have expected that, but she had hoped for a better reunion.

How foolish.

The door hit the frame with a loud bang and she snapped out of it, she heard movement coming from the stairs and braced herself for the moment when she met her sister.

*****Elsewhere*****

A tall, slender figure rubbed his _hierro _around his neck, he had been waiting for quite a while and he was getting impatient. A heap of skulls stood in the corner of the room, he could recognise they were remains of his comrades butchered by the person he served simply because they failed on a task he gave, he should have, he was there when they all fell.

He hated this place, decaying corpses littered the surface of the room with blood spatter drying in spots, the smell of their remains unbearable, sticking to his clothing, death haunting him everywhere he went but he had no option.

"Why are you here?" A loud voice boomed from behind him and he could feel fear crippling his innards.

"Ah...yes master...I was told you were looking for me..." he answered in a shaky voice, overpowered by the mere presence of the person speaking. He didn't dare turn around, afraid of what would be done to him if he didn't give the correct answer; he had died a long time ago in his lifetime and ended up in such a place.

He had done terrible things since becoming a hollow and he knew a grim death awaited him someday but as long as he could help it, he would continue "existing" longer as the word _living_ didn't apply to his kind.

"What do you have for me?"

"I came to tell you that the woman we attacked, it seems it worked...the technique worked on her. Now we can move on to the next phase of our plans."

He hoped that would be the end of their meeting as he could feel his twisted smile begin to curl on _his_ face, _he_ was satisfied and for another day in that tormented dead place, he would survive.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but I find it impossibly difficult to do anything productive during Christmas holidays and then there was the new year party.**

****Special thank you to Silent hero for your reviews and to the ones who made this fanfic their favourite. Receiving e-mails about you guys makes me bubbly**

**Love Madigan**


End file.
